


Regular Occurrence

by triste



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re pretty nonplussed at waking up to find a naked man standing over you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regular Occurrence

Title: Regular Occurrence  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Hetalia  
Pairing: Hong Kong/England  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

It was cold at England’s place. Then again, that was usually the case. Hong Kong supposed he would be a lot less chilly if only he’d decided against walking around nude in the middle of the night, but he wouldn’t be about to have as much fun otherwise. England had gone to bed early, as usual, sighing in resignation as he left Hong Kong to play video games until late, surrounded by snacks (but not before giving him a lecture about how staying up so late was unhealthy for him, along with all that junk food). Now, however, he was bored, and figured it was time to look elsewhere for entertainment.

So, he headed for England’s bedroom.

England, unsurprisingly, was asleep. Hong Kong closed the door quietly behind himself, his bare feet making no sound on the carpeted floor as he walked towards his oblivious host. The curtains hadn’t been drawn completely, allowing a sliver of silvery light to illuminate England’s face, which looked softer than normal. It took Hong Kong a moment to figure out why until he realised that England’s ever present scowl was absent.

Hong Kong liked England’s characteristically annoyed expression, but he liked his defenceless one even more.

Before he could stare at it any longer, he found himself remembering the fact that it was cold, and he was fairly sure it would be a lot warmer in England’s bed. When Hong Kong pulled back the sheets, though, he soon became reminded of something else. England was a light sleeper, and even the simple motion of the sheets being drawn back was enough to wake him up.

“Hong Kong?” he said, voice groggy as he opened his eyes. “What are you doing?”

There were numerous responses which Hong Kong could have provided him with, each one dirtier than the last, but England was so cute when he was bewildered that Hong Kong didn’t want to see his angry face just yet.

Instead, he replied with, “I’m cold,” which, although not an amusing answer as it could have been, was at least honest.

“Well maybe you should put some clothes on, then,” England chided, his eyebrows furrowing in an exasperated fashion. It left Hong Kong feeling disappointed to see him so irritated already, but he still couldn’t help smiling. “What?” Now England sounded suspicious, his frown deepening even further.

“It’s just, you know,” Hong Kong said casually, easing himself into bed beside England (pleased to note that it was as warm, not to mention comfortable, as he’d anticipated), “you’re pretty nonplussed at waking up to find a naked man standing over you. Most people would be more... alarmed, I guess?”

“Most people don’t have France as a neighbour.”

“Ah. That explains a lot.”

Hong Kong wondered if this must be a regular occurrence for England, but he was too busy snuggling up to give too much thought to the matter. England tried to shove him off, but his attempts were half-hearted at best, maybe because he was too tired to put up much of a fight, although he did make one last attempt, before finally going still.

“Get out,” he ordered. It wasn’t forceful enough to make Hong Kong actually listen, not that he’d planned on doing as he was told anyway. “I prepared one of the guest rooms for you, didn’t I?”

Hong Kong moved closer, shaking his head. “This is better.”

England muttered something too quiet for Hong Kong to hear, and Hong Kong smiled again because he knew he’d got his way. His smile turned into a grin when he slid his hands under England’s pyjama top, earning a sharp inhalation of breath for his efforts. It made England shiver slightly, even more so when Hong Kong brushed his icy toes against England’s ankles as he shamelessly worked on leeching away some much needed body heat.

“Are you finished yet?” England sounded exasperated, and more than a little bit sarcastic. “Because I would like to go back to sleep, if that’s all right with you.”

“Hmm.” Hong Kong ignored England in favour of breathing in his scent. He smelled nice, all clean and cosy.

“Are you sniffing me?” England seemed vaguely disturbed. Hong Kong had no idea why. “Bloody pervert.”

Hong Kong could have quoted a rather famous saying about pots and kettles, but he chose to remain quiet rather than defend himself. Besides, there was a difference between the two of them in that, while England was a closet pervert, Hong Kong was an open one. There wasn’t really much point in mentioning it. More importantly, if he was going to get accused of being a deviant – which he was because, unlike England, he didn’t deny these kind of things – then he might as well do something that would actually earn him the title.

The quickest and easiest way was to transfer his hands from under England’s pyjama top to his pyjama bottoms, and that got England moving again as he elbowed Hong Kong in a manner than was far from gentle.

“Do you *mind*?”

It was not the reaction Hong Kong had been hoping for, but one that he guessed he ought to have expected. “I thought you’d be used to being groped. You know, since you’re neighbours with France and all.”

“Trust me,” England informed him curtly, obviously far from pleased, “if you were France, I would have broken your fingers already.”

Rather than being deterred, Hong Kong was only encouraged. “I see. So that makes me special?”

It was a shame the room was too dark for him to see England’s blush, but nothing could hide his subtle stutter as he said, “O-of course not. Don’t go getting the wrong idea. It’s not like I’ve given you permission or anything. I just –”

He never got to finish the rest of his sentence. As much as Hong Kong enjoyed listening to England being so tsundere, there were other, more fun things he could be doing instead.

 

End.


End file.
